Blood testing and Saiyans
by Flurgle
Summary: Gohan's Biology class tests their blood types and Gohan's blood has some strange reactions. Just something fun I created. -One shot-


**Just a random idea that I came up with one day. MadamKabooshkwa helped me out with a few of the quotes that are in here. I love you so much 3 Just so you all know this is set after the fight with Buu. On with the craziness.**

It was another typical day at school for our favourite demi-Saiyan. All of his classes bored him to tears, he talked with his friends, mostly Videl since she knew everything now, and now the group was heading into their Biology class.

"What do you think we're gonna be doing today?" asked the ever perky blonde female as the group sat behind the long bench they always sat at during class.

"Beats the hell out of me Erasa, but whatever it is Gohan will have no problems with it. I mean he is the nerd after all," Sharpener snorted.

Gohan just ignored the comment about him being a nerd, used to the way his friend used it jokingly these days. All conversations stopped when their teacher walked into the classroom, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was kind and caring to all those around her and all of her students loved her. She was wearing a white sundress with a purple flower print on it, a black cardigan and white wedge sandals. Her caramel hair was tied up in a pony tail that went down to her shoulders and her face was framed by short side bangs.

"Today I thought it would be fun if we discovered what blood type we have. If you already know that's fine, but it'll be fun for you anyway to see how it works. All you need to do is dispense one drop of blood on each field on the test card I will be giving you all shortly, use a toothpick for each field to mix the blood to create a dime-sized smear. Each of the fields contain antibodies, which will provoke a reaction with antigens on your red blood cells. I'll write down what will happen for the different blood types on the board," Ms. Harper told the class brightly.

The class eagerly began doing as they had been instructed and were now waiting to see what their blood would do. Erasa, after finding out that she had type AB blood, looked over to see what type of blood Gohan had. She was confused at what she saw though.

"Hey Gohan? What's your blood doing?" she inquired.

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know?" Gohan chuckled nervously.

Curious as to what her friends were talking about, Videl looked over to find the two teens staring at Gohan's blood, which was for one reason or another, bubbling.

'It must be his Saiyan genes or something,' the raven haired girl thought whilst looking at the bubbling blood.

Ms. Harper came up to the small group to see if anyone was having any troubles with the task. Seeing three pairs of eyes staring intently on something, she followed their gaze and gasped at what they had all been looking at.

"Gohan, you should get checked out, this is not normal," Ms. Harper said, concern clear in her voice.

Gohan just sweat dropped, not knowing what he should say. "Don't worry miss, I'll make sure to get things checked out after school."

Nodding in approval, Ms. Harper headed off to see how the rest of the class were doing. Gohan sighed in relief that he had somehow managed to get out of that situation without any problems.

* * *

After school had finally ended, Gohan flew home worrying about how his mother would react with hoe his biology class had gone. Almost everyone in his class had seen his bubbling blood and had kept giving him strange looks that unsettled the teen. Landing in front of his quaint house in the mountains Gohan walked through the front door calling out to his family as he did so, letting them know he was back from school.

"Hello Gohan, sweetie. How was school?" Chichi asked her eldest son, giving him a hug.

"It was okay I guess. Well apart from Biology that is."

"What happened son?" Goku asked, joining in the conversation.

"Well you see, we were doing this test to see what blood type we have and my blood was bubbling," Gohan replied, turning white at the memory of the stares he had received from his classmates.

"WHAT?!" Chichi exclaimed, whilst Goku just laughed. "Goku stop laughing, this is very serious."

"But it gives a new meaning to making his blood boil."

Giggling a little, Chichi hit her husband over the head with the frying pan she somehow produced out of thin air. Goku looked up at his wife with tears of pain in his eyes and asked, "What was that for?"

"Making a joke about Gohan's situation."

"But you laughed."

"Doesn't matter. Now how are we going to solve this situation? What did your teacher say Gohan?"

"She said that bubbling blood is not normal and that I should get checked out by a doctor."

"Who cares what your teacher says, just tell her that you have a rare gene that you didn't know about until you asked me or something. If we took you to get checked out they would want to do all these horrible experiments on my poor baby."

As Chichi continued to rant about doctors experimenting on her baby boy, Gohan and Goku slipped away to have a little spar. Time passed by quickly and soon enough they had all eaten and were headed for bed. Laying down comfortably, Gohan looked at his brother's empty bed and idly wondered if he would ever have to deal with the same kinds of things he did. Since Goten was staying over with Trunks for the night, the chibi was completely oblivious to what his poor big brother had to deal with at school. Closing his eyes he quickly fell asleep, ready for explaining everything in his next Biology class.

**A/N: I'm gonna leave it up to you guys to imagine how his explanation would have gone and the reactions he would have had. Let me know what you thought and stuff. I have to say that this was so much fun to write and I love MadamKabooshkwa for helping me create some of the stuff in here, you're just crazy. Off to writing my other things.**


End file.
